Don't Fight! Love Each Other!
by YuriChan220
Summary: There is always a good side to a person. You just have to look hard. Female Ritsuka. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Don't like, don't read.


**Don't Fight! Love Each Other!**

**Pairing: Ritsuka (Female) x Jeanne x Jeanne Alter (Jalter)**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Here I am once again doing a story. I really like Jeanne x Jeanne Alter cause of the light and dark theme to it. It's really cool. Hehe! Hope you all enjoy.**

Jeanne Alter is furious. Her lighter counterpart, Jeanne, the real French Saint, has slain her dragons, including the biggest one with the help of Mash and Ritsuka to boost up their damage with her Command Spell. Now all that's left is Jalter and Jeanne, going face to face with each other.

But Ritsuka can sense something. She doesn't know why, but she may see Jalter in some other way. She can still be a good person if someone were to get right through her bad side. But right now, she'll have to witness the battle that's about to unfold.

Both Jeanne and Jalter are wearing nice armor that covers most of their skin, but leaving out their bare thighs and shoulders. Their hair is let loose, having their very long golden and silver manes sway from the wind blowing. Jeanne clutches her spear and gets into her battle position. Jalter does the same and points her spear at her opponent.

"So it's just you and me," she growls. "It's finally come to this."

"I wish there were another way…" Jeanne says.

"There isn't!" Jalter counters. "You've been in my way for the last time! It's time to see who will be the REAL Jeanne D' Arc, the last one standing!"

Ritsuka gasps as she takes a step forward with both fists on her chest. "No…!" she breathes.

"I guess I have no choice, don't I?" Jeanne says as she clutches her spear.

The two stare daggers at each other for about a minute or so before stepping forward and then charging at full speed to clash spears. Jeanne shoves her back and swings her weapon downward diagonally, then upward and swings up, down, back and forth. She then sticks her sharp end on the ground to perform a spin kick at her opponent, making her stumble back.

Mash grabs her sempai's shoulder. "We have to go! Please, Sempai!"

"No!" Ritsuka shakes her head roughly. "I can still reach them!" She takes a few more steps forward with a fist on her chest, crying out, "You two have to stop fighting!"

But both Jeannes will not listen. Jeanne keeps on hitting Jalter with her spear with a couple swings back and forth and then downward diagonally to trip her a bit. Jalter retaliates by hitting Jeanne with her own spear by jabbing forward and then hitting her upwards to make her stumble back this time.

"This is the end, Jeanne D' Arc!" Jalter growls.

The two of them continue clashing weapons with sparks flying with each hit. Back and forth they go, not letting up. Ritsuka watches in horror as the two Saints battle it out. It's not going to do any good just trying to defeat the other with everything they have. If Jeanne were to be defeated by Jalter like this, then…

"No…you can't do this," Ritsuka says. "You'll not only destroy the village, but you'll also destroy each other at this rate." She takes a few more steps forward. "Please stop this!"

"I don't care as long as she's dead!" Jalter says, backing away a few steps while clutching her spear.

"I don't want to die…" Jeanne struggles to her feet with her spear as support. "But…I won't let you rule this world either. You're cruel and ruthless. It's high time I started to teach you a lesson."

"Ha! I would like to see you try!" the darker Jeanne says.

The two girls charge at each other and clash weapons once more. However, Jalter seems to be gaining the upper hand this time. She hits Jeanne upward and then uses her sword to slash in all directions. The blonde screams at the pain being given to her, especially when another hit coming from Jalter's spear gets in contact with her chest. She falls fast to the ground on her back. She grits her teeth as Jalter lands on her feet, lifting her head up. The French Saint isn't going to give up just yet. But Jalter grins evilly as she raises her hand to summon dark spears that surround her. Jeanne looks around in shock and since she's too wounded to move, she knows what's about to come next. Jalter closes a fist and the spears come at her, stabbing her in any direction possible. They then disappear and Jeanne falls on her side, letting out ragged breathing. Ritsuka gasps in shock, having to witness this.

"RULER, NOOO!" the red-head cries.

Jalter chuckles as she walks toward the wounded French Saint. She draws her sword, making the blonde manage to turn her way a little.

"This is now the end, Jeanne D' Arc!" she says as she turns the sword downward and prepares to finish her off with a single fatal stab…

"STOP IT!" Ritsuka suddenly runs over and embraces Jalter, making her stumble back several steps.

"What the!? Girl, what are you doing!?" Jalter shouts. "Get off me!"

"No!" the red-head shakes her head roughly, her face buried on her chest. "I want both of you to stop this! No more fighting!"

"M-Master…" Jeanne manages to speak.

"Are you insane?" Jalter growls. "This blonde here is my sworn enemy. She needs to be destroyed!"

"I don't want you destroy her!" Ritsuka lifts her head to look straight in the eyes. "Nor I don't want her to destroy you either!"

"Huh? What kind of foolishness is this?" Jalter says.

"We can settle it some other way," the red-head says. "At this rate, both of you will end up destroying the village…and yourselves."

"Yeah? So what? As long as this copy goes away…"

"I told you, don't!" Ritsuka shakes her head roughly. "I know you can be something else! Other than a person with vengeance and destruction!"

"Where are you trying to get at, Sempai?" Mash asks.

Ritsuka bites her lip and looks up at Jalter again. She swallows hard and prays this works. With a quick, but gentle motion, she leans in and presses her lips against Jalter's. The dark counterpart of the French Saint's eyes widen in surprise. This girl is…kissing her? Jeanne and Mash are surprised as well. The Shielder helps the French Saint to her feet, having an arm over her shoulder for support as she continues to watch this beautiful moment.

Jalter starts to relax for some reason, her hand about to loosen her grip on the sword. It feels…good somehow. The kiss. Those soft, moist lips of Ritsuka's. Jalter's eyes become half-lidded as she finally lets go of her sword, a clanging sound heard and closes her eyes. She embraces the red-head tenderly.

"I never knew…she could do something like that…" Jeanne says as she continues watching.

"Sempai's something else, indeed," Mash says, nodding her head. "But that's what's great about her. She can find other ways to solve problems in the best way possible."

The kiss ends and Ritsuka pulls away to gaze into Jalter's eyes. The silver haired maiden just stares at her, gaping at the red-head's cute face.

"I…love you, Jeanne Alter," Ritsuka confesses. "I know it's weird for me to say, but like I said, I can find the good in you. You never lifted your blade to pierce through me to interrupt my kiss, did you? If you are truly evil, you would've done just that."

Jeanne and Mash gasp at this.

"I…" Jalter bites her lip, blushing and turns her head away to hide it. "That's impossible. I was just…caught off guard, that's all."

Ritsuka giggles. "Sure you did~! Now then, why don't you and Ruler make up, hmm?"

"Eh?" Jalter looks up at Jeanne, who stares back at her.

The blonde turns her head toward Mash, nodding. The Shielder nods back and gently lets go to have Jeanne walk slowly toward her darker counterpart. She's still injured from the battle, but she's stronger than that. Jalter is surprised how she's managing to even move when she nearly annihilated her. When Jeanne finally closes gaps, she embraces her darker counterpart.

"Please…" she whispers. "Let's stop this. Master is…right. This is pointless."

"Jeanne…" Jalter looks down at the injured blonde.

Pulling away, Jeanne gives a weak smile, cupping a hand to her cheek. "Let's start over, okay, Alter? Let's fight together instead of against each other."

Jalter is at a loss for words. She's never heard such kind words from her or Ritsuka and finds it hard to fight back. Somewhere in her heart is telling her that these girls are right. There's no reason to fight anymore if she has a good heart somewhere inside her. The darker counterpart hangs her head down.

"I…I'm so sorry…" she whispers. "I always thought you were just a copy. But I see now….that it's not the case."

"Exactly," Jeanne smiles with a nod, cupping both hands to her cheeks now. "You're your own person and so am I. Don't hold a grudge against me just because we look alike along with wanting to destroy the world. I…I love you, too, Alter." She leans in and gives her a brief, but passionate kiss.

Jalter's eyes widen, but only for a bit before relaxing and embracing the blonde. Ritsuka and Mash smile at each other and then turn back toward the two Jeannes. The red-head trots over between the two, happily.

"Great~!" Ritsuka says, wrapping her arms around both of them and pulling them close. "Now that we're all friends, let's get along, okay~?" Just then, she gasps in realization and lets go to turn toward Jeanne's darker counterpart. "Oh! Jeanne Alter, would you become my servant?"

"Huh!? Me?" Jalter gestures toward herself.

Jeanne smiles sweetly. "You're on our side now. It makes perfect sense to have you join us, right?"

Mash nods in agreement. "Sempai helped you find your good side, after all. So it'll be great if you joined us."

Jalter blushes and looks over at Ritsuka, who is smiling a cute smile. She cannot resist such cuteness from the redhead. "F-fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care." She takes a knee and bows her head.

Ritsuka giggles and raises her hand. "I, Ritsuka Fujimaru, form this contract with Jeanne Alter. To have her as my servant and for me to be her master."

"And I, Jeanne Alter," the silver haired maiden says. "Swear to be loyal and faithful to…Master. For as I am her servant and she is my master."

Ritsuka's hand glows bright yellow and so does Jalter. It lasts for about 10 seconds, sending a light wind blowing and then, everything stops. Jalter rises up and feels more relaxed and refreshed than before. The blonde Jeanne smiles a sweet smile with a giggle while Mash closes her eyes, smiling as well.

"I will be in your care…Master," Jalter bows respectively.

"Ehehe! I'm sure we'll get along perfectly~" Ritsuka replies.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this one, as I promised you a story with Jeanne D' Arc from one of my earlier stories. She's my most favorite servant next to Nero Claudius. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
